


The long road back to normal

by thedollars666



Series: coming together [9]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s07e01 Fallen, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4166931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedollars666/pseuds/thedollars666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel Jackson has returned from ascension, Jack is angry that Daniel doesn't remember their relationship; but after given time and a successful mission later; Daniel remembers, and it's him that's the angry one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The long road back to normal

“Well, I'm happy to say sir, he's in perfect health; except for one small exception” Janet said happily as she pulled out a pair of glasses from her pocket and handed them to Daniel.

Daniel took them and blinked a couple of times “Wow. That's different”

Yes, they had found Daniel Jackson on another planet, Vis Uban, Jack hadn't believed his eyes when Daniel came walking down those ruined steps toward him. He couldn't believe it when Daniel stepped through the gate with them back to the SGC. He still couldn't believe it, Daniel sitting on the examination table. How he kept his composure up until now was beyond him, how badly he wanted to bring Daniel into his arms, to feel him, to embrace him and kiss the man over and over. He was hurting though, and kind of a little angry, Daniel didn't recognize any of them, he didn't know who he was, he didn't know what they did for a living; he had no memory of the SGC at all. But what hurt the most, despite not recognizing him, he had no memory of them ever being together. “Do you recognize me now?” Jack said hopeful, yet sarcastically.

Daniel looked over at Jack, “Has your hair always been that way?”

Jack raised an eyebrow “What way?”

“Never mind”

…............................

Jack opened the door to an SGC room, Daniel walked in and stared around at some of the things in it. “Not exactly home, but we unpacked some of your stuff....” Jack couldn't help but continue to stare at the man before him, he ached to hold him.

Daniel looked around, touching some of the archaeological items. “You kept all of this, even though you thought I was dead?”

“Well to be honest, we tossed out a ton of junk” Daniel stared at Jack annoyed “All of which seemed to be very valuable” Jack had kept a few things at home with him, for his own personal memory. Daniel noticed a picture on his night stand “I...kept a few of your personal things alive there...”

Daniel walked forward and picked up a photo of a woman, “I know her...”

Jack stared hopefully, if Daniel could remember his first love; perhaps there was hope that memories of what he and Daniel shared would come back to him. “Really?”

“I mean I must right?”

“Ye-ah...” Daniel frowned in confusion, he didn't know why; but he recognized the disappointed look Jack gave him.

“Who is she? What's her name?”

Jack sighed, “You tell me”

….......................................

SG1 looked up from the briefing room table as Daniel came down the steps with an SF behind him. Jack stared at him for a moment, he couldn't shake the anger from himself. “Sorry I'm late, I uh...,” Daniel glanced at his watch “forgot what time the meeting was” they stared at him in silence; Daniel glanced at Jack who rolled his eyes. “It's a little joke there. It's the memory thing...”

“Doctor Jackson, this meeting is classified”

“Yes, Jonas mentioned that...but, uh, you also told me I used to be a part of this so, I guess I don't really have a good reason, I just feel that I should be here” Jack looked at the General and then back at Daniel.

“Good enough” Hammond motioned for Daniel to take a seat, he sat next to Sam just opposite Jack.

“Besides, who am I gonna tell? I don't remember anything right?”

Jack grimaced but smiled lightly “Good one”

Daniel smiled, “Thanks Jim” Jack's heart clenched, he was beginning to get angrier; he looked at Sam who tried not to grin.

Jonas cleared his throat to speak again “Oh, so, uh…There are extensive writings. All of them are in the oldest known Ancient dialects. All of them have yet to be translated but, uh, so far, we haven't found any signs of any advanced weapons or power sources. I mean, the original name of the city is Vis Uban which does translate as place of great power but there's no indication that we're going to find any means of defeating Anubis there”

“You're not” Daniel said bluntly, Jack glances at him “It's not the lost city”

“How do you know?” Jack said

“Uh, because Jonas translated lucun to mean 'of the lost'”

Jonas frowned in confusion “Yeah but that's how we found-”

“The wrong place” Daniel interrupted

“The translations in your notes-”

“Also wrong—if these are the ones you mean-I was....way off”

“Well...how do you know that?”

“I don't know, I just-I just know what the tablet says”

Jack looked even more confused “How?” he asked

“I don't know, I just looked at it and understood it”

Sam leaned forward “Wait a minute, are you saying the ancients actually lost one of their own cities?”

“No no, they didn't lose it; they made it lost. To other people that might try and find it. I'm guessing that they camouflaged it and removed all reference to it from the written history”

“So, the lost city is- still lost?” Jack said

“I'm pretty sure”

“You know, you told me to give Anubis that eye” Jack said sternly, Daniel raised an eyebrow unknowingly

“According to reports from our allies, Anubis is quickly conquering other system lords” Sam said quickly

Teal'c nodded in agreement “He will dominate the galaxy in a very short time”

Jack continued to stare at Daniel, anything to get his pent up anger out; he would use something-anything. “I only did that because you said we could whup his ass with whatever we find in this lost city”

Daniel couldn't help but feel insecure about the tone in Jack's voice, even though he didn't know him...yet. “Wh-If I said that then I- I hope it's true but...but look, all I know is that the place you're searching right now is not it”

“Then where is it?”

Daniel looked up, “Did I just say 'all I know'?”

Jack then glares at Daniel “Everyone turn away. I want no witnesses” Daniel looked at Jack with annoyance and a little fear in his eyes. Jack drew back, crap, he hadn't meant to scare the man; but he was seriously pissed off.

Daniel would wait until they were alone, if that was a safe thing to do given the fact he had just been threatened by someone who was, apparently, his friend. Maybe Daniel had done something to annoy Jack before he left them and couldn't remember.

….......................

Daniel watched Jack slam the door to his locker that was next to his. He only caught a glimpse of the picture in there but remembered that it had been Jack's son. Jack sat on the bench, tied his laces together and stood back up.

“Are you angry?” Daniel asked the most obvious question ever. Jack tensed, fine, if they had to deal with it now. They were alone anyway

“Yes, I am!” Jack's eyes darken, Daniel didn't relent though, he had to know why he was mad at him.

“Why? I mean, is it because I don't remember anything? Because that's hardly my fault....”

“No! That's not- well, maybe, but I'm angry because of what you did to me!”

“W-what? I don't know-”

“You asked me to let you go damn it! Daniel do you have any idea how hard that was to do!”

“Look- I'm sorry, but I don't remember that- and...” Daniel leaned against the locker, he couldn't help but find the man in front of him attractive; he shook his head. “There's another reason isn't there? Something else is bugging you about me”

“I can't say” Daniel nodded with a frown and turned back to his locker “You sure you're up for this?” Jack then asked him, the angry tone in his voice gone.

“Yeah well...despite what you say, I don't think you'd be doing this if it wasn't worth doing”

Jack gave him an ironic smile “You really don't remember everything. You never used to follow my lead”

“I didn't?”

“Nope” Jack then walks to the exit

“Hey...um, I may not remember everything, but I remember enough....”

Jack smiles sadly at him, “No Daniel...you don't, but good enough”

Daniel watches as Jack leaves him in the locker room alone, there was something-there, something there that he needed to remember. But he had a feeling that only Jack knew what that something to remember was.

…............................

Daniel stared at the gate after they had said their farewells to Jonas, Jack stared at him; Daniel still couldn't remember anything about their relationship but he wasn't angry any more, he was just glad that Daniel was back. It would kill him inside, but if Daniel never remembered, he would just have to live with it; because nothing was better then having Daniel back. “You all right?”

“Yeah...”

“Well, dinner's at seven, don't be late...Teal'c gets a little cranky when his blood sugar's low”

Before Jack could walk away, Daniel called after him “Jack?”

“Yeh?”

“I will remember...”

“What?”

Daniel shrugged a little, “Whatever It is I'm suppose to remember”

Jack smiles “Take your time”

Daniel nods and says, “Not that I mind re-joining SG1 and exploring the galaxy, meeting new cultures, jeopardy, saving the world, that kind of thing...we get paid for this right?”

Jack chuckles a little, “Welcome back” Daniel smiles back at him.

….........................

Jack whispers in his ear as he leaned over him on the bed 'I love you'

Daniel jerks awake with a gasp, he sits up in a quick movement “Oh...” his hand slowly rising to cover his mouth.

Jack was startled awake when a loud banging sounded out from his front door. He could hear the rain pelting against his window, he turned over and decided it was just the wind and got ready to go back to sleep. The banging sounded again, Jack realized that someone was likely at the door. He cursed under his breath as he sat up and reached for the jogging pants that were hanging over his night stand. He got off the bed and trudged across the hallway, switching on the light on his way through. He unlocked the door and opened it slowly with caution, as anyone would at this time of the night. Daniel was standing there, dripping wet, his clothes and hair stuck to him,. “Jack!” Daniel shouted over the rain, spitting as droplets fell in his mouth.

“Daniel! what the hell are you doing!? Get in here!” Jack dragged him inside and shut the door.

Daniel spun around, swiping a hand over his wet hair “Why the hell didn't you say something!”

“What?”

“I remember Jack, I had a dream- and, why didn't you tell me!”

Jack frowned in confusion “What are you talking about?”

“Us! Jack, why on earth or-any other planet wouldn't you tell me about- us!”

“Us?” Jack questioned, wondering if the 'us' was what he thought it meant.

“Yes! Us! As in you and me-together, intimately...the whole shbang!”

Jack stared at Daniel for a moment, trying to decide the best way to counter. “Um..., I didn't think telling you would be a good idea”

Daniel stepped forward, he was grumpy, cold, soaked and Jack wasn't helping. “Not a good idea? Jack, how could you think not telling me about our- our relationship would be ok?”

Jack stepped back slightly, “Because you needed to remember-on your own...”

“Are you kidding me? Don't you think that telling me I'm- what? gay? Bi?”

“Bi”

“Whatever, don't you think that's kind of important!? But I guess not, because it's not like it has anything to do with you- oh wait a minute, it does!” Jack pursed his lips, Daniel was pissed; he couldn't blame him. “That's why you were angry wasn't it? Because I couldn't remember our relationship; but that's your fault, if you had told me then-”

“Daniel-”

“Then I would have been a little bit more clued in to-” a kiss abruptly cut Daniel off, Daniel half kissed back and when they pulled apart, Jack stared smugly at his open mouthed expression. “Um...”

“That's better”

“Why didn't you tell me...?” Daniel asked again softly

“I really thought it best you figure it out on your own, I wanted to tell you so badly, I missed you a lot Daniel- but I didn't want to scare you...I was afraid that maybe you didn't want-us, after you got your memories back...that's why I didn't say anything”

Daniel shook his head as he approached Jack with a smile “You're an idiot..”

Jack looked down at his feet, “Yeah...probably” he then looked up at Daniel, who was almost right in front of him. “Forgiven?”

Daniel chuckled softly and leaned forward as he said, “You really are an idiot” Daniel captured Jack's lips, giving him his full cooperation this time. Jack wound his fingers around Daniel's neck and through his still dripping hair. Daniel returned the favour, all this time, he had thought him and Jack were just really close friends; but as memories came back to him, he realized. He thought it would have been weird, that he was in a relationship with another man, Jack, of all people; but when Jack kissed him, it felt completely normal.

When they pulled apart, Jack licked his lips “You should-uh, you should get those clothes off”

Daniel raised his eyebrows, “As much as I want to um-discover-yeh, discover our relationship again, give me a little time-”

Jack slapped his arm playfully, “That's not what I meant Daniel, although- no, I meant, take your clothes off before you get pneumonia; I just got you back, I don't want you going glowy again because you caught a vicious cold for being an idiot, again.” Daniel grinned a little, suddenly, Jack knew that he was being teased. “You bastard...”

Daniel's grin got wider, “But you love me” his face then fell serious, “Right? This whole us thing isn't just-you know...”

“No Daniel, actually we were just screwing around, nothing serious” Jack said, he then sighed in irritation when Daniel didn't seem to get his sarcasm. He shook his head, “Of course I do! You moron, what kind of person do you take me for? Why the hell do you think- are you messing with me again?”

“Kind of- I did have my suspicions on my way over here, I just had to make sure...”

“Do you want me to say it? Will that make you feel better?”

Daniel pressed himself against him, “I already do, but you can say it anyway” he smiled a little smugly.

“I love you, you teasing, selfless, idiot; happy?”

“Very”

“And?”

Daniel smiled, “And I love you too, you arrogant, hot headed, wonderful jerk”

Jack grinned, “Better” Daniel pushed forward and they shared another intimate kiss. Jack then began to drag them toward the bathroom while still continuing his exploration of his back from the dead-uh, ascended realm, lover.

“Jack....as much as I- want-to-I would prefer a comfortable bed-” Daniel said in between heated kisses.

Jack pulled away when they got inside the bathroom, with a concerned tone he said “You're soaked through Daniel, have to get you under the hot water; warm you up” he then turned to him with a smile, “We'll continue this after you're warm and dressed, don't worry” Jack then turned the taps on in the shower, letting the hot water run; steam started already coming rising up, filling the room. “Towels are on the shelf, um, some of your clothes are still in the closet- so, come to the bedroom when you're done” Jack felt a little awkward, he didn't want to push Daniel into anything too early, heck, the poor guy only just found out they were even together, in that way. But it had been a whole year “Nothing, nothing has to happen right away; I don't wanna rush you...”

“A year, right?” Jack smiled and then nodded. “Then, I think I've made you wait long enough” Daniel smiled, it was a genuine smile; one Jack had only seen a dozen times in the whole time he'd known the man. Daniel held his hand out. “Join me?”

Jack smiled, took Daniel's hand and they helped each other out of their clothes. Jack gasped as the sudden skin on skin contact seemed so new, but yet so familiar. “God...it's been so long...”

“I know, we'll make it memorable...” they moved under the steaming shower, Daniel groaned as the heat engulfed them. “Mmm...that's better” Daniel leaned forward, letting the water continue it's decent on his back.

“Would you and the shower like to be alone?” Jack joked

Daniel leaned up and twisted his head around, “Hardly...” he captured Jack's lips and moaned when he felt hands begin to glide over his body. Jack pushed them up against the shower wall, Daniel allowed his arms to be guided up above his head as Jack ravished his body slowly with kisses. Daniel let out short pants as they rubbed up against one another. Jack felt himself harden when Daniel moaned appreciatively in response. Daniel pushed against him when Jack grazed his teeth over his collar bone, his chest and then teased both nipples. Jack felt Daniel's cock harden against his as a result and he couldn't help voice his pleasure. Jack moved around behind Daniel, his hands moving over his body at the same time. Jack reached forward and grabbed some shower gel that was sat on the small shelf to the right. He squeezed some on his hands and Daniel flinched when the cold gel touched his bare back.

“Relax...” Jack whispered and began to massage the strawberry scented gel into Daniel's skin. “You're too tense” Jack continued to press lightly into Daniel's muscular form. Over the last few weeks, Daniel had gained more muscle then he ever had before ascension. Jack wasn't complaining, he was very much enjoying exploring the new body. “....Loosen you up a bit before we do anything; you need to relax”

 Daniel moaned contently, feeling the massage from Jack's hands over his back, his shoulders and down over his sides, it felt wonderful. He had been on edge and tense over the last few weeks, he'd been working out more, non-stop working, eventually it had to take it's toll. Daniel sighed as the last of the tension in his back melted and Jack took that as a sign of complete relaxation. “Better?”

“Mmm...much...thank you”

“No problem” Jack kissed Daniel's shoulder and nibbled across his back. His hands glided down and was a little surprised when Daniel moved his hands to brace himself against the shower wall. Jack moved to grab the gel again, squirting just enough on his hands, he made sure it was warm first this time. Daniel moaned when Jack's hands returned to his back and then gasped when one reached around to wrap itself around him. He moved his hand up and down his shaft and then moved his other hand down over Daniel's ass. He stopped what his left hand was doing for a moment and slid his right hand down the cleft. Daniel bucked against Jack's hand when a finger slipped inside him.

Jack smiled as he slid his finger deeper, then out, then in again to set a pace. “M-more....” Daniel moaned, he moved one of his hands down to try and get Jack to return the pleasure to his cock.

“No, brace yourself Daniel” Jack told him softly, Daniel returned his hand to the wall and curled his fingers when Jack did what he had requested. Jack then slipped two fingers inside while building a slow rhythm on his cock.

“Ooooh....” Daniel voiced his pleasure loudly when Jack breached him with a third finger. Once he was sure Daniel would be opened enough for him, he slipped his fingers out and leaned over him. Daniel groaned when the movements on his shaft stopped momentarily.

“I'm gonna enter you now....” Daniel shuddered from the breath against his ear.

“I'm ready....Jack” Jack moved back slightly as Daniel spread his legs more. He positioned himself at the opening and both gasped when he breached him. Daniel's hands curled into fists as Jack went all the way in. He stayed that way for a moment, letting Daniel adjust. “It's ok Jack, I'm ok”

Jack began to move in him, deep slow thrusts, he wrapped an arm around his waist to get a better rhythm going. Daniel moaned with each thrust as Jack pumped him at the same time. Daniel's loud moans of pleasure made him thrust harder, he then moved position and it changed his angle. Daniel began to cry out in pure bliss as Jack found his prostate. Jack knew they would be close soon, he felt Daniel tighten up against his hand so he sped up; hitting that same spot over and over. He pushed harder and more faster until Daniel couldn't take any more, Daniel threw back his head with a howl of pleasure and came. Jack buried his face against Daniel's shoulder and released himself inside him. Daniel convulsed and came more when he felt Jack's warm seed inside him. Jack panted heavily, still slowly pumping into him. Daniel grunted heavily as Jack stopped his movements. Jack pulled out and caught Daniel as his legs buckled from under him. They sank to the shower's floor, the water still warm against them.

Jack held Daniel close, still panting a little, “You're s-shaking....Daniel”

Daniel smiled as he rested his head against Jack's, “Guess it has been a while..” Jack kissed Daniel's forehead

“We should move, the water will get cold soon”

“Mmmm....five more minutes, or at least until I get the feeling back in my legs” Jack chuckled lightly, that went for him too.

….................................

 The morning sun rose and seeped in through the gap in the curtains; for the first time in what felt like a lifetime, Jack turned over to find Daniel beside him. He sat up, unable to stop the smile that formed on his lips; staring down at the sleeping man beside him. Jack watched him sleep for a while, then leaned down to start a trail of light kisses across his shoulder. He couldn't get enough of him, he wanted to feel him with him at all times, to be reassured that he was here, alive. Daniel stirred when he felt little nips on his neck, he shifted and his arm came around to wrap around Jack's waist as he slowly opened his eyes. “Morning....” Daniel greeted sleepily.

“Hey...” Jack smiled and leaned down to capture Daniel's lips. “Last night was amazing, did I tell you that?”

“Mmmhmm, but...you can tell me again if you want” Jack hit him playfully and then moved to sit up against the headboard. Daniel shifted up as well to rest his head on Jack's chest.

“I can't believe you're back, I thought I'd never get to have you like this again” Jack unconsciously moved his hand up and down Daniel's arm. “Letting you go was one of the hardest thing I ever did”

“Shhh...It's ok Jack, I'm back now” Daniel kissed Jack's lightly haired chest and then leaned up to kiss him on the lips. “I'm not going anywhere, I promise”

 


End file.
